Alastor Ti'ren
Email: flames_of_ifirit@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Brown-red Height: 5'9 Weight: 145 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Outskirts of Caemlyn Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Composite Short Bow Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand History Brief History: Alastor was born near Caemlyn to an average faring family. They lived in a inn in the city. His father was a hunter and his mother an innkeeper. Because he was the only child in the family, his father wanted him to learn the skills of being a huntsman at an early age on the other hand his mother wished him to run the inn when he grew up. Therefore, when he reached the age of 10, they taught him the skills of their craft in hope that he would some how choose one that he likes. Unfortunately for his mother, he was a much more sporty type and preferred the great out doors. So naturally, he chose hunting. Now, Alastor was a boy who thirsts for knowledge so he would pester his father into teaching him every single day! His desire to learn was unquenchable. Pretty much of his childhood was spent in the woods where he practiced how to move silently, shoot with a bow and how to wield a sword. At the age of 16, he could shoot a moving target 100 paces away and creep up on a badger un-noticed. He was very handy with a sword and could beat his father in a very short time span usually inflicting his opponent with a sprained hand or back. His old man was beginning to worry about what would happen if he ever ran out of things to teach his son and sure enough, on Alastor?s 18th name day he had taught him everything he knew. It was then that his father decided that it was time for to let him out into the world. ?Son! I have nothing left to teach you for you have learnt it all,? said his father one afternoon. Alastor was shocked to hear it because he had always looked up to him as a man who knew everything there is to know. ?But I know a place where you can be taught how to use a bow and a sword even further? continued his father ?Where?? asked Alastor eagerly ?Tar Valon? ?But?but that?s where girls go when they want to become Aes Sedai, I?m no girl!? ?Not become an Aes Sedai you silly boy! A Warder!? There was a stunned silence then ?Warders are supposed to be in stories, they aren?t real!? said Alastor shrewdly ?My dear boy, do you even use that brain of yours? Where there are Aes Sedai there are Warders! When I was your age, I used to daydream about joining them! They are the elite! So what do you say? Will you go to Tar Valon or not?? ?Yes!? ? Fine, pack your bag and sleep early tonight. We set off at dawn tomorrow.? With out another word his father left for an errand leaving a very happy Alastor. He could hardly sleep that night due to his excitement about the big day tomorrow. He got up several times during the night to check that he had brought everything he needed. Finally exhaustion took him and he slept. He awoke early the next morning just before dawn, stomach growling hungrily he went down for breakfast. Apparently his father was out of bed already and was busily finishing the remaining crumbs of his kidney pie. Alastor grabbed a piece and was gobbling it down hungrily when his father tossed him a long bundle of cloth. Finishing his pie, he unwrapped it to find a sheathed long sword. The pommel had two large green emeralds socketed in it; they flared with green fire whenever light fell upon it. He unsheathed the blade which glowed pale crystalline blue. A glitter caught his eye as he sheathed it again, bringing the sword close to his eyes, he could see that at the very top of the hilt, golden letters were carved into it. ?Kiserai? it read. ?It means ?glory? in the old tongue? said his father behind him ?You best take care of the weapon, it didn?t come cheap to have it made in a day!? So that?s why he left yesterday, not because of a chore he had to do but for me he thought. ?Dad-?he began but his father cut him off ?It?s time we left, we have lingered here long enough.? With that he headed out to the stable, Alastor had no choice but to follow. The air was cool against his skin as he stepped out into the dawn?s light, the sky was orange with a deep shade of purple. Leading his dun stallion out of the cool stable, he began to saddle it carefully; he did not want to fall off his horse during the journey because of a bad saddle. When he finished, his father was already on his own animal ?You going to stand there all day?? muttering to himself, he trotted his horse to the main road. Alastor checked that he had his sword securely fastened on his belt before springing up onto his stallion. So it begins?my very own story of becoming a warder he thought as he galloped after his father. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios